fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Viper is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Fa residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Young Bagheera and Robyn Starling were supposed to be getting Viper from Crane's house as a favor from Mulan and Shang, but were distracted because Robyn had been playing video games and Bagheera had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Robyn as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Bagheera as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Robyn with a glare. She went back to her game and Bagheera ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Viper slammed the door hard and glared at Bagheera and Robyn. "Hello!?" She angrily slithered toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Bagheera noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Bagheera, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Mulan, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Viper, dripping and wet as Shang gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Viper, shivering with angry tears. Mulan and Shang gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. Your father and I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Bagheera and Robyn, who did not notice him. "Bagheera! Robyn!" he shouted. Bagheera and Robyn did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Bagheera. "Hey!" said Bagheera as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Robyn gasped in shock. "What's up with that!?" Shang gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Viper." Viper nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Robyn. Mulan rolled her eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Viper. "Shh!" Mulan shooshed her. She and Shang looked back at Bagheera and Robyn. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Crane's house, but you were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Robyn..." Bagheera started, scowling at Robyn. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Shang finished. "Bagheera!" Robyn snapped, glaring at Bagheera. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Viper. "Well," said Mulan, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Bagheera grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Robyn. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Bagheera. "I'm supposed to be hunting for food to bring home." "You're as evil as Aunt Figg!" shouted Robyn angrily. "Both of you apologize to Viper and go upstairs." said Mulan sternly. Bagheera and Robyn had no choice. Before they passed Viper, they stopped. "Sorry." said Bagheera. "I'm sorry." said Robyn. Viper said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Bagheera and Robyn proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Viper, Viper," said Shang. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. We'll have you nice and dry in no time." Viper nodded as he and Mulan took her to have a warm towel. Category:X Is Wet